


I know

by Gorgeous_Girl_Genius



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, If their canonoical relationship makes you uncomfy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, but not in a sex way, skip this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgeous_Girl_Genius/pseuds/Gorgeous_Girl_Genius
Summary: Nagisa knows Junko is using him and he decides today to tell her what he knows.





	I know

She has me in her lap, one arm wrapped around my stomach while I lean back against her with my eyes closed. With her other hand, she absentmindedly strokes my hair. I can feel her fingers hot on my scalp, and long fingernails brushing lightly against it. She’s careful not to hurt me with them; she’s always careful with me. Here, she allows me to rest. Rest was a luxury I’d never known, and it’s one I won’t have often once the plans for paradise start taking shape, but for now it’s more abundant than I could have imagined. I mean that, it’s not an expression. My mind, as it was before, would have been actually incapable of conceiving of feeling this calm and rested.

More importantly than even rest, though, with her, I can be touched. She touches me openly, readily, and often. A hug, a kiss on the top of my head, a gentle stroke of my cheek, or resting in her arms like this, whatever it is, she’ll give it to me. Any time I ask. Sometimes when I don’t she’ll offer it up anyway. As much affection as I could want. It’s touch, and I seek it from her every day. There’s something deep, something instinctive and automatic about the craving for human touch, moreso, I’d say than any other need I was starved of. I’d been starved for the fulfillment of every need I have since day of my birth. But not anymore. Now I can revel, I can indulge in, and overindulge in love. I can have rest, and sleep, and affection, even all at the same time. Because of her. 

Junko Enoshima. 

But it’s not as if she’s giving herself to me, pure and selfless. Junko has plans, and they’re bigger than us. Huge plans, with the kind of reach that has serious implications for the world on an international scale. Plans that involve using me, using all of us, to her advantage. Junko has plans that I’m well aware of, and I think it’s time I tell her I’m aware. 

“You’re using us.” I break the silence she’s allowed us to sit in, voice completely calm, not betraying any of the underlying anxiety I might have about broaching the subject, eyes still closed.

“Is that what you think?” Junko doesn’t change anything, doesn’t stiffen, doesn’t stop stroking my hair, doesn’t change her pattern for this, even. Nothing changes. Not exactly what I expect, although honestly, I’m not sure what I  _ was _ expecting.

“Yes. I know it.” I take my cues from her, keeping my voice calm and matter of fact. I’m confident, though, in everything I’ve observed.

“After everything I’ve done for you, you think I’m using you? After I talked you off the ledge and took you from your parents, you think I’m using you? I give you hugs and kisses any time you ask, and you think I’m using you? Really?” Junko doesn’t sound angry, she’s not accusing me. They’re questions, gentle, her tone so light it’s almost not there. Her arm is still around me, holding me back against her, her fingers still trailing over my scalp in the same pattern 

“Yes. You are. You’re using me. You’re using all of us. But…” I open my eyes, scoot forward ever so slightly and then tilt my head back far enough that her beautiful face appears upside down in my field of vision. I meet her eyes with mine. She moves the hand that was in my hair down to the side, and meets my gaze just as confidently, staring deeply and intensely into my eyes. Her brilliance is obvious in her eyes. It's obvious she can read things I can’t know, and I can see her mind working behind them. Whatever she reads in mine, she’s welcome to it. 

“I belong to you. I know what you’re doing. I know you’re using me, but I belong to you. You saved my life. You hold me. You hug me and kiss me. You shower me in praise and affection. You using me doesn’t change that. That doesn’t invalidate it. Not to me. I know you love me. And that’s enough.” 

“I do love you. And not just you. I love all of you. So much.” Junko says it earnestly, not a trace of insincerity in her voice, and I really, truly don’t believe she could possibly be lying.

“I know. You love us. And you’re using us. It  _ is  _ “and”, though, not “but”. You love me,  _ and _ you’re using me. And that’s okay with me. You don’t have to trick me into it. I love you too.” I take a deep breath before I continue. 

“I love you. I know  _ exactly _ how things are.” I say simply. A smile crosses her lips. Junko tilts my head back forward and pulls me back against her so it is resting on her chest, resuming her combing through my hair before she answers me. 

“I know.” 


End file.
